The present invention relates to an unmanned submerged vehicle or submarine for air rockets which submarine is of the type which is guided to the surface of the water to launch an air rocket and which is provided in its walls with closeable openings for discharging rocket recoil gases into the surrounding water.
Unmanned submarines or launching air rockets are disclosed, for example, in German Patent Application PS 3,917,481.6, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. In this submarine, the recoil gases of the starting air rocket are conducted out into the surrounding water through controllable nozzles which are disposed at the tail of the submarine and are provided with a controllable locking device for regulating the recoil effect. If air rockets are employed which are provided with laterally disposed start-up drive mechanisms (boosters), then conducting the recoil gases to the tail of, the vehicle poses problems since the hot gases damage heat sensitive components of the air rocket o the guide wire. The controllable locking device for the nozzles is very expensive since large pressure stresses act on the locking device in great depths of water.